Ruby Rose (episode)
:For the character of the same name, see Ruby Rose. "Ruby Rose" is the first episode of RWBY Volume 1. It was first shown during the first day of the third RTX on July 5th, 2013, and it premiered online on July 18th, 2013. Summary The episode begins with a mysterious narrator explaining the origins of humankind and how they discovered and utilized Dust to protect themselves from creatures of darkness and establish settlements where mankind could survive. She then warns that darkness will return and there will be no victory in strength. Ozpin replies that victory may lie in simpler things that require a smaller, more honest soul. In the present day, Roman Torchwick and a group of henchmen attempt to rob a Dust shop called "From Dust Till Dawn". Unbeknownst to Roman, a Huntress-in-training, Ruby Rose, is browsing magazines in the shop. When a henchman tries to mug her, she retaliates, using her scythe to knock the henchmen unconscious before chasing Roman onto a nearby roof. Once there, Roman boards a Bullhead and attempts to kill Ruby with a Dust crystal explosion. However, she is saved just in time by a Huntress named Glynda Goodwitch, who proceeds to engage in a ranged battle with Roman's accomplice, Cinder Fall. Though both combatants use an impressive array of attacks and defenses, the fight ends in a draw with Roman and his partner escaping. Glynda takes Ruby to an interrogation room and chastises Ruby for her reckless actions. She then steps aside, revealing the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, who immediately comments on her silver eyes. After a brief conversation about Ruby's scythe skills, Huntress training and dream of becoming a Huntress, Ozpin offers for her to attend Beacon two years early, which she gladly accepts. Later, on the airship to the academy, Ruby's big sister, Yang Xiao Long, piles extensive compliments onto Ruby. However, Ruby does not want anyone to treat her like she is special just because she moved up two years in advance, wanting only to be a normal girl. The pair overhears a news report about the robbery Ruby foiled, as well as a Faunus Civil Rights Protest that the White Fang, a once-peaceful organization, disrupted. A hologram of Glynda interrupts the news broadcast and explains to the arriving freshmen that their world is currently in a state of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is their job to keep it in that state. As the airship flies over the City of Vale, the students have distant views of both Signal Academy and Beacon Academy, Yang calling the latter their new home. Unfortunately, the moment is interrupted by Jaune Arc vomiting on Yang's boots. Transcript }} Characters *Ruby Rose *Roman Torchwick - *Cinder Fall *Glynda Goodwitch *Ozpin *Yang Xiao Long }} Minor Characters *Henchmen voiced by William Lopez and Isaiah Torres *Cyril Ian *Lisa Lavender *Shopkeep *Jaune Arc Trivia *The narrator at the beginning is voiced by Jen Taylor, who is best known for voicing the character Cortana, as well as the scientist she was created from, Catherine Halsey, in the Halo games. The narrator is later revealed to be Salem. *At 1:25, The Fourth Doctor's scarf from Doctor Who is visible in the background hanging from a clothesline.Volume 1 DVD Cast Commentary *The magazine Ruby reads before Roman's robbery is focused on weapons, and the back has the Schnee Dust Company's snowflake symbol with the words "The finest of them all" above it, referencing Weiss Schnee and her allusion to Snow White, the "fairest of them all". *The henchmen in this episode are voiced by two children from the Make-A-Wish Foundation, William Lopez and Isaiah Torres.Volume 1 DVD Cast Commentary *In the Dust shop, one of the magazines behind Ruby has a cover showing an entirely-white humanoid figure with a wide grin and is titled "Truth". This is a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist. *The Dust canisters in the Dust shop are based on a wine opener owned by Miles. *Ozpin points out Ruby's silver eyes, hinting at their significance. *The line "Oh, that's my Uncle!" while Ruby's mouth is full of cookies is a reference to the Rooster Teeth Podcast,Rooster Teeth Podcast #143 in which Burnie Burns said "That's my uncle!" when doing an impression of Japanese media. The line evolved into an internet meme of sorts afterward, also becoming the basis for an episode of Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures parodying anime.That's My Uncle! – Rooster Teeth Animated Adventures *The event of "Ruby Rose" are re-told in Chapter 1 from RWBY: The Official Manga. See Also *Battle Pages **Ruby vs. Roman and Henchman **Ruby and Glynda vs. Roman and Cinder *Commentaries **Directors Commentary *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery 1101 Ruby Rose 06271.png|Ruby prepares to fight Roman and his henchmen 1101 Ruby Rose 08937.png|Glynda saves Ruby from an attack by Roman 1101 Ruby Rose 09103.png|Glynda and Ruby, ready for a fight 1101 Ruby Rose 09206.png|Glynda unleashing some powerful magic 1101 Ruby Rose 10475.png|Cinder, ready to unleash some devastation 1101 Ruby Rose 12554.png|Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy 1101 Ruby Rose 12600.png|Ozpin and Ruby 1101 Ruby Rose 16068.png|Sisters together aboard the airship and on their way to Beacon 1101 Ruby Rose Faunus.png|Faunus Civil Rights Protest 1101 Ruby Rose 17756.png|Glynda, as a hologram, greeting the new arrivals 1101 Ruby Rose 18910.png|Look at that view! 1101 Ruby Rose 19900.png|The airship approaching Beacon Academy Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1